


About My Penis

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [9]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That sounds dangerous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	About My Penis

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly:  
> [Any, any, "I would like to pause for a moment to talk about my penis." (John Dies at the End, p 300)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5037059&format=light#cmt5037059)

Wes knocked on the door of Travis' trailer. 

"Travis?" he asked. "I know you're in there."

"Not now, Wes!" Travis' voice was getting closer to the door of his trailer.

"We just got a case. Can you be dressed in, like, five minutes? Look, I'll even let you touch the radio this time."

"Can we pause for a second? I'd like to talk to you about my penis."

"What about it?"

"You know when you think you're all alone and you start doing things to your penis because you think you're all alone?"

"That sounds dangerous."

"Yeah…can I have another five minutes? Ten minutes?"

"I don't have 10 minutes, Travis. We need to go now." 

The door to the trailer somehow swung open. Travis had a towel wrapped around his midsection. There was something slightly poking under the towel.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing," Wes said. "I'll wait."


End file.
